1. Field
This invention relates to a method of providing horizontal stabilization of airborne craft and, in particular, the stabilization of a nonrotating flying saucer model.
2. Prior Art
In various types of prior art vertical takeoff models, the counterrotational torque produced by the propellers or helicopter blades tends to cause the body of such a raft to rotate. This rotation is usually overcome in conventional helicopters by means of a second vertically oriented propeller located at one end of the body or, alternatively, by a counterrotating overhead blade.
Model helicopters in the form of flying saucers have employed fins to enhance the rotation of the body. Such rotation provides a gyroscopic effect which tends to stabilize the craft, preventing it from veering off to one side and crashing; however, the rotation of the body is unsatisfactory in providing the static body position normally desired for a helicopter model or certain flying saucer models.